2013-12-14 - Her Own Series
Louise notices her glasses are sliding down her nose a bit, and she grumbles beneath her breath. Her arms are laden with bags, but she has one more shop to stop at! She already shopped for her kids and She-Hulk, and even for herself! But honestly? She is still looking for those thoughtful gifts yet, so The Nook and Cranny it is! She used to go regularly before the Marriage of the Worlds, when she looked much more like her 80 something year old self and hasn't been back since sadly. Even though someone else should probably be doing this job, Sawyer is outside, shoveling and salting the walk of the Nook & Cranny. It's good work, physical work.. and it's helpful for getting her mind off of other things. Besides, it's great for working on the muscles, right? And it's responsible people like Sawyer that Louise likes! Especially since she's in killer heels! She wears a long coat, but even then a few inches of bare calves are revealed. She teeters a bit here and there cause of the ice, but she starts to reach the bookstore, "Oh my gawd! Sawyer?!" But before Louise can be shocked about the young woman's survival, some kids, three to be exactly come racing behind her and bump into her, ripping her purse free, and Louise lets out a bit of a scream as she fits not to let the bags go flying, but they fall out of her hands as she catches herself with a grunt. Luckily, she had cotton gloves on for some warmth, "You brats!" Calling her name has Sawyer's head snapping up, looking around for the source. She blinks, not quite sure she recognizes the woman, but just before she's about to ask, your purse is being stolen. Without even thinking twice, Sawyer gauges the direction of the boys running, and they soon find a shovel in their path, and a little raised, giving them something just right to trip over. Two of the young men are soon tripping over, it, and the other boy manages to halt in time, "Holy shit!" He is about to spin about as he wasn't the one to steal the purse and run for it, but he suddenly finds a very angry Louise standing and some split lingerie. "You got my lingerie dirty!" That young man never had a chance as he is punched. And boy does Louise punch! She doesn't pull it, and she knocks him clear off his feet though she is very small framed! "And I swear, I'm pulling my gun next and shooting you little urchins if you don't give me my purse back with an apology," actually cracking her knuckles. "And yes, I got a concealed weapon," she says with a look above the frame of her glasses that would make a Librarian proud! The two young men are scrambling to their feet, grunting as they accidentally hurt each other, and the purse is dropped, "Sor...sorry, don't hurt us!" And they are soon scraping off, with their 'friend' rolling about on the ice in pain and holding his face as he cries. "Should have shot them," Louise grumbles. It was the only thing Sawyer could think of on short notice, and taking the boys out at the shins was the quickest thing she was able to do with what she had on hand. Even though she doesn't like hurting people, she also can't stand to see people taking advantage of, or hurting others. As she stands, she's about ready to smack the other guy with the shovel in the gut, but you punch him in the face first. "Now.. that might be a little hasty." She says, when you mention the gun. "They're just boys.. hoodlums, I give you, but they're still boys." She watches the two run off, and slips out her cellphone to dial the cops to at least pick up the one rolling on the ground. He can squeal on his buddies. "Why don't we bring him inside to wait for the cops.. and I can get you a nice hot drink." "Oh, alright, can you help me get my bags and purse?" Louise goes to push her glasses back up her nose and goes to pick up the lingerie and stick in the bag. Some of it hers, some of it a gift for She-Hulk. "Geez, now I got to clean them before I gift some of these! Do you know how hard it is to find lingerie that fits Shulkie?!" Wasn't there a woman before the Marriage of Worlds that worked for Shulkie? Ah well. "Oh, just leave him there," Louise eye rolls. "It will teach him something hopefully, that he and his friends are not the biggest and baddest things in the world. I can't believe how naive and clueless boys are these days, I wish they'd make military mandatory," she says wistfully. "Once I have this guy in hand.." Sawyer crouches down, taking a good hold of his earlobe, and twisting smartly. "Now there's a good boy. Why don't you help the nice lady gather her things up, and bring them inside?" The kid is probably wincing and whining about his treatment, but he's bound to move, unless he wants his ear ripped off. Shulkie rings a bell with Sawyer, but it's not enough for her to make a connection between this woman and She-Hulk. Sawyer only had brief interactions with the large green beauty. Sawyer finds your comments amusing. "I want to make sure he's still here when the cops arrive to pick him up." With her other hand, she snatches up the shovel, not wanting to leave it lying around, and urges the boy to move on ahead, opening the door for you. She waits for you to enter, following with the boy, and hands the shovel to one of her employees to see the rest of the walk is done. "The cafe is right over here. If you want to put your bags behind the counter for now, we can sit and have coffee." Soon Louise is laughing as the young man turns beat red at having to help pick up lingerie for her. "Oh my, that is a punishment dear! And here I didn't think you had a sadistic streak in you," but her tone sounds approving. But she gets her bags gathered with the boy's assistance, along with her purse and she heads inside, "I believe I will, take a breather before I do book shopping!" And she soon enters the shop. Main Shop - The Nook and Cranny - New York City Sawyer lifts a brow at your comment. "Sadistic?" She shakes her head. "I wouldn't have thought that very sadistic. Poetic justice, maybe.. but sadistic?" She giggles softly, making the boy continue forward and plop down in one of the seats at a table. "Marcus.." She calls to one of the servers behind the counter. ".. will you secure the lady's bags for her while we enjoy coffee? Thank you." Louise winks at Marcus, "Now don't go peeking in," she teases the man as she hands over her bags other than her purse. She then chooses a different table than the one the offender is sitting at to be picked up by the police. She lets out a huff of air! "My goodness! This year I really left the Christmas shopping to the last minute, it has been /ages/ since I have done that!" After Marcus secures your bags, Sawyer has him keep an eye on the boy. He's a decent size for it, and able to keep the boy in line. Sawyer then comes over to the table you chose. "What can I have them get you? WE have coffee, cappuccino.. hot tea?" "Oh, some hot tea would be delightful, just some black tea," the simple and basic stuff. "And a few packets of sugar to keep me going," Louise suggests. "And get yourself a drink dear, not that I'm not delighted to see you alive and well, but I'm just /dying/ to hear this tale. Oh, darn it." She then moves to stand and goes to hug poor Sawyer. "You likely don't even recognize me, but I don't care. I'm just really happy to see you alive, you were always such a sweet girl." Honestly, Louise doesn't look that much older than Sawyer!!! Sawyer is about to turn to the cafe counter to order your drink, when you start talking about being glad she's alive, and the next thing she knows, you're up and hugging her. It takes her completely by surprise, and after a moment's pause, she hugs you back. "I.. I'm really not sure.. I'm sorry. I don't recognize you." "It's alright sweetie, I was a regular before the Marriage of the Worlds, Louise, Louise Grant Mason," she says, including her maiden name as is a habit of hers. She then winks at Sawyer, "Alright, I'll let you get your drink, then we can share stories, how about that?" There is light humor in her eyes, that humor that always lingered before as well, and those are the same glasses! Sawyer blinks, does a double take, and steps back to get a real good look at you. Her brow furrows as she studies you, and the expression on her features conveys her confusion, and disbelief. There is laughter from Louise, "Oh my, close that jaw of yours before a fly flies in my dear. And I'd really love something hot to drink, I need it!" She pats Sawyer's cheek gently before she moves back to her table, removing her long coat to reveal the dress she wears beneath and resting it on the back of her chair. That is when the police arrive of course. Louise sighs dramatically! And she reluctantly pulls out her license from her purse, as she answers some questions and such. They look at her in disbelief, accusing her of having a fate ID. "Look, I don't! I just didn't bother getting the photo redone after the Marriage of the Worlds, but it's totally me. If you don't believe me," actually pointing a finger at one cop's nose, "Ask Shulkie! That's She-Hulk! I work for her too boot! But if you want to lay charges against me, go ahead." Yes, Louise can be aggressive as all get out! But when the cop calms down and apologizes, Louise smiles brightly, "Well, guess I over-reacted too sweetheart. I'm used to strange things in my life, but you likely aren't. I mean, seriously, I got kidnapped by Moleman, how many people can brag about that? Wait...that isn't something to brag about," and she frowns slightly at that. But a few more questions are answered, and the cops arrest the hoodlum, and take him away, and they will get the names of his 'friends' from him. Louise flops back into her chair and sighs dramatically, "Oh my /goodness/. Who knew knocking a few years and poundage off would cause this much trouble?! Least when they try to pull me over for speeding in Shulkie's pink Cadillac I'm more convincing," and she sighs dramatically. Clint had been by Nook and Cranny earlier that afternoon and realizing he'd left his shopping bag there when he was all pants-less, he's come back only to see the cops are there. "Huh," Clint says as he watches them put the hoodlum in the car. Once that's done the Avenger turns into the shop entering to the tinkle of the bell above the door, glancing about for Sawyer. Sawyer shakes her head a bit, still not quite believing it. "Hot tea, black, right? Some packets of sugar." Hey, she still remembers, even after having been distracted. The pat on the cheek is vaguely familiar, but not from someone looking so young. She's over at the counter when the police arrive, and after getting Louise's tea, and her cappuccino and depositing them at their table, she steps over to vouch for the situation, giving her own rendition. Dropping back in her chair across from Louise, she heaves a sigh. "I'm glad that's over with. Hopefully the boy will learn a lesson from it, and mend his ways." Marcus was pretty happy to have his 'charge' taken care of so he can go back to his regular job.. but he stops short when he sees Clint standing there looking around. The man gets a smirk on his face, but he's pretty quick to wipe it off, stepping over to let Sawyer know. "Miss Mason.. your gentleman caller is back." Sawyer furrows her brows at the mention of a gentleman caller, and looks around, spotting Clint. She's about to correct Marcus, but he's already off and behind the cafe counter. Letting it go, she raises her arm to flag down Clint. "Oh my, oh my, did you get a new man Sawyer?" Louise teases softly, wiggling her eyebrows above her dark framed glasses. She then giggles. Her legs cross beneath the table and she reaches for her hot tea mug, lifting it for a sip. She then mmmms, "I think that young man looks familiar....," she states thoughtfully, gazing at Clint with interest while checking him out. Clint is dressed pretty much like he'd been earlier, black and purple winter coat, blue jeans, good combat boots, black knit hat with an H on it. Yeah, he really beats the color scheme to death with his personal wardrobe choices. Spotting Sawyer, he yanks off his hat and stuffs it in a pocket and makes his way over to her and her cute blonde friend. "Heya," Clint says in greeting to them both before he grabs a chair and slides it over straddling it. "What happened? I saw the cops out front," he looks worried. Sawyer casts a sideways glance at Louise, shaking her head. "No.. I haven't gotten myself a new man.. trying to recoup the old one." And no, that's not a reference to Tony's age. "Clint's a friend, that's all. I don't know why Marcus would say something like that." Of course, Clint is close enough to hear that last part. She turns her attention to Clint as he takes a seat. "What did you say to Marcus earlier? For some reason, he seems to think there's something between us." She shakes her head, as if trying to shake it off. "Some kids tried to snatch Louise's purse. He was the only one that didn't run away. Called the cops to pick him up." "Yes, I punched him right off his feet!" Louise sounds happy and chipper, and yes, bragging. And she's a little thing too all considered! Without the heels, 5'2" isn't an impressive height! Wait, did she raise her hand at that? Yes, she did. A smirk curls about her lips, flirtatious at that, "Oooh, you are Clint Barton a.k.a. Hawkeye, aren't you? Now I know how I recognize you, you are one of Shulkie's friends. You treating my best gal pal well Mister?" Louise winks in a friendly manner, her expression filled with humor. "Sawyer and I were about to trade off tales about what happened to us," and she mmms, "If you are still up for that deary?" Louise sounds hopeful, but not too pushy. Clint lets out a relieved sigh, "So, not mob guys then, great," Clint says as he relaxes considerably and looks back over his shoulder at Marcus. "And didn't say anything, that robe you lent me did all the talking for me," he says before turning back to the table and shaking his head. He smiles broadly at Louise, responding instinctual to the wink and flirtatious grin "Yep, that's me Hawkeye the Avenger," he says holding out a hand in greeting. "Nice to meet you Shulkie's friend, and I think I have been depending on which gal pal you mean, Sawyer or She-Hulk." Sawyer chuckles. "You should have seen it. Socked the git." The comment about treating her best gal pal well earns Louise a glare, but it doesn't last long. Sawyer's never been one to hold grudges for anything very long, and certainly not about to be angry with the woman over something so small as a bit of teasing, at least that's how Sawyer sees it. Sawyer raises her brows, then busts out laughing. "Oh.. I never even gave it a thought. I guess it would look rather.. compromising you answering my door in my robe." She seems to find the whole thing rather funny now, which of course draws Marcus' attention again. Louise offers her hand toward Clint, "Louise, darling. Louise Grant Mason, widowed and currently single," she totally teases Clint! "Shulkie dearie! We have been friends for years! Though Sawyer is definitely a sweet acquaintance I wouldn't mind getting to know more now that I can actually go out partying without getting strange looks," and she wrinkles her nose cutely at the last part. Louise then mmms over at Sawyer, "A robe though? You sure you aren't fishing girl? Is he fishable actually?" Soft laughter at that. "You are so adorably clueless dear. I wish they made more of you in this modern age." Wait, modern age?! "Just a bit," Clint answers Sawyer holding up his fingers close together. "Anyhow, really not the most compromising position I've ever been in, so it's cool," he says lifting his shoulders in a shrug. He takes Louise's hand. "Good to meet you Miss Mason," he says and then looks over at Sawyer. "Hold on, you're both Masons, you guys related?" then back to Louise. "And not fishable, I've already been caught," he says with a smile before he blinks. "And modern age?" "Yes, robe.. and.." She shakes her head, not willing to go into the 'whys' of how Clint ended up in her robe. ".. no.. I'm not fishing. I think of Clint more like a brother.. not that he's not attractive.. but.." Okay, now she's putting her foot in her mouth. Thankfully Tony's not hearing about Clint in her apartment, in her robe.. sans pants. "Oh pooey! How disappointing for me that you aren't fishable!" Louise sighs dramatically, "And not to my knowledge we aren't. Though I have a daughter about Sawyer's age, she's cute as a button," bragging a bit. She doesn't mention how old her son is! She mmms, "And I still won't tell my story with a promise to exchange stories!" She points specifically at Sawyer meaningful after she is done shaking hands with Clint. Clint snorts a laugh at Sawyer's bout of awkward. "Don't feel bad, 'sis', I'm usually the one with the whole foot in the mouth thing going on," he grins before he nods to Louise. "And sorry," he says about not being single. "Though I'll trade stories if that means I get to find out how you have a daughter who must be pretty much your own age. Or was there time travel? De-aging ray maybe?" he says completely serious. Your perception of what's normal changes a lot when you're in the superhero business. "Sure.. I guess.." Sawyer begins, though she's working on trying to put that stuff behind her. "It's not all that great.." No, not flattering is more like it. She's about ready to continue, when one of the cashier's walks briskly across toward the cafe, clearing her throat. "Miss Mason." She looks sheepish at interrupting, but her demeanor puts across that it must be something important. "You're.. needed in the back. It's.. Lucy." Sawyer furrows her brow, then looks to each of her guests. "Would you excuse me a moment?" She gets up, stepping aside with the cashier to find out what was going on. Her expression becomes more serious, and she nods, taking off for the back, leaving the cashier to give her apologies. Without giving details, she lets Louise and Clint know it was a 'store emergency'. Louise raises an eyebrow, "Now I'm really curious and wondering who I need to kill," she says with a smile as Sawyer leaves. But she then blinks from behind those old-granny glasses of hers! "Oh, it is tied to a de-aging ray of sorts, but that was temporary! Good guess though! But what story do you have to share with me to earn my story?" Her smile is playful, though her eyes are attentive as she will keep track of Sawyer at the times she does show up where she can be seen, taking a sip of her hot tea. Clint watches Sawyer go. "I guess I'll get my presents back from her later," he says. "Stopped in while I was Christmas shopping, forgot my bag," he supplies to Louise. "Though that's not going to cut it story wise is it?" he smiles. "How about I tell you how I met Shulkie, if she hasn't told you that story already?" "Me too, Marcus put my stuff behind the counter," Louise says. She mmms, "Nope, definitely not. And I don't think she has. We usually talk about cases and such." Louise appears interested. "Is it a superhero story, or did she sweep you off your feet?" Yes, She-Hulk was 'infamous' for her romances. Clint smiles. "We'll have to team up and spring our stuff together then," Clint says and then he nods. "No, Shulkie and I never got together, sad to say, it's a superhero story. Actually it's how the Avengers got together. You see there was this time traveling guy named Kang-" he goes on "So, yeah, I was being transported to SHIELD by Captain America, mostly because I used to be something of a crook, then bam, we're in some weird place with this Kang guy and the original Avengers-" the story goes on, robots, She-Hulk, smashing robots, the other Avengers fighting robots and finally "So we get transported back to Earth, and we more or less decide since this Kang guy went to the trouble of trying to destroy us, we should give this Avengers thing a go. And that's how I met Shulkie," he explains before adding with a bit of a shrug. "Guess it's more of an Avengers story than a She-Hulk one, but there it is." "Let me guess, she lost her clothes back then somehow and someway, she does love ripping off her clothes," Louise states so...so...properly! But she then chuckles, "I suppose that does count as a story, considering that isn't public knowledge." The seemingly young woman then hrms, and finally nods, "Very well! I'll share mine. In either case, I was kidnapped by Mole Man and Shulkie had to come save me! While she was doing that, he used this device that deaged me and essentially switched out our abilities. I was a Hulkie! But not green, young and muscular! I got to SMASH things!" The tea cup almost goes flying, but she catches it, "Oops!" Louise then sets it down carefully and clears her throat! "In either case, once it was reversed later, I realized that I could actually de-age myself if I wanted, after all, we are in a comic series. But what was the point? I was only a support character. However, during the Heroes Crisis, sorry, I mean the Marriage of the Worlds, so many of the heroes was stolen away! As a result, I knew I had to do something, so I de-aged myself and got my own comic series again so that I could fight supervillains and evil alien thingies!" Louise then punches at the air! "And it may have been a mini-series at first, but I was liked well enough, so now I got my own long-term series! I'm working hard to be as interesting as possible so it doesn't get cancelled, cause as long as it's running, I will never age!" And that is one hell of an explanation from Louise. Shulkie is kinda used to this from her, then again she breaks the fourth wall at times too. "And I loved my husband, but honestly I want to shoot bad guys and have another whirlwind romance! Not sure about more kids though, already raised two, guess it depends." Clint frowns, was he not supposed to tell that story. Hard to keep track sometimes, he shrugs. "Nah, most of her clothes stayed on, but she had been modling in a bikini, so, there wasn't much to begin with." Then he listens to her story and well... feels his brain breaking. "Was right there with you through the whole switching powers and mole man, and smashing things, but a comic? You're messing with me right, like Deadpool does when he goes on about comics, or that mush thing?" he shrugs. "Cause I am pretty sure we're real." He pinches his hand. "See. Skin, realistic flesh tone, a distinct lack of dots." That brings laughter to Louise's lips, "That I can believe! Bikinis are one of her faves." But then she's laughing. "I suppose it depends on the medium used to access the world, but I believe we are very much real to ourselves. We love, have connections, get our hearts broken, and some of us dies," her eyes darkening at that, but she's careful not to lose her smile completely. "To us, we are real, and that's what is important. I would do /anything/ for my children, it doesn't matter if we are comic characters or not, we are who we are." But Louise then reaches out and pats your hand gently. "It's alright sweetheart, perhaps I am insane, perhaps Shulkie is insane too, perhaps we don't make any sense at all, but that's alright. As long as we live what lives we have to our fullest, what does it matter?" Her smile is soft then. Clint looks over at Louise when she pats his hand. He considers her a moment before he says "Not saying you're insane, just... I dunno. It /would/ be nice to think we're characters in some comic book, means we'd have someone writing out our lives and we'd win all the time, eventually, but, it's not like that is it?" he lift his shoulders in a shrug. "Nice thought though. And I am with you on living our lives to the fullest, whatever we happen to be." "Oh gawd, when do movies and comic books ever really end in happy ever after? But sometimes we are lucky," Louise says with an eye roll. "And sometimes, maybe, the fans could just have a say," and she winks at Clint. "But yes, definitely living our lives to the fullest." Still, she moves to stand, "I should be getting my packages and heading back. I got to wash the lingerie I bought Shulkie since the boys spilled it all over the ground, the brats! Do you have any idea how difficult it is to find something she would like in her size?" Louise sighs dramatically at that. "Then again, I do love lingerie!" She hmmmms happily, and goes to wave Marcus down and ask for her bags back as she puts her purse upon her shoulder. "I do hope to see you again soon. You can always stop by Shulkie's office sometime and say hello to me, I'm her legal secretary. Just so glad she showed back up, my life was boring without her being part of it!" Clint stands to see Louise off. Not really his thing, but the strange woman's old timely charm seems to be catching. "True, I guess there's some bad endings, I dunno, I mostly read comics when I was a kid in the boys home," he shrugs. "Anyhow, I will probably see you soon, need to talk to your boss about some things, but until then, it's been, uh, interesting, and have fun with the lingerie?" he says with a smile. "It will be more fun when I find an interesting romantic interest! But ah, I just loooove it, any excuse to wear it." Louise winks at Clint. "I'm sure we will run into each other again even out of the office likely, as I'm active again." Wait, active? "And if you see my daughter, you be a gentleman now!" She thanks Clint for opening the door after she gets her bags back, and is soon out the door with a dramatic swish of her hips on those high heels of hers, careful not to slip on the bits of ice and snow still clinging to the sidewalks. Clint shakes his head and smiles. "Sure," he says about the daughter before he shakes his head and watches Louise walk on down the sidewalk. "Weird," he decides before he heads back in and get his gifts before anything else strange happens.